<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch by reservethesun (cypheraly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536261">touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun'>reservethesun (cypheraly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lsm: a history [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Referenced violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after an altercation with someone, beam provides minor first aid to forth - again. he's not very happy about it and forth tries his best to be charming. meanwhile, type has a lot to say to arthit about the whole situation and the freshmen realize there might be someone scarier than the head hazer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lsm: a history [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooo. So this one was pretty fun to write. This one takes place after "alcohol" and before "unity".  Thank you so much to anyone who reads/reviews/kudoses this fic/series! You honestly don't have to have read any of the others to read this as long as you keep in mind some of your favs from each of these universes know one another. Also a reminder that Type and Beam are second year students in my series while Arthit and Forth are third years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow, ouch, be careful,” Forth said with a wince as he leaned away from where Beam was roughly taking care of the cut on his eyebrow. Beam just scowled and continued working without saying a word. Forth sighed heavily and reached up to gently grab Beam’s wrist. “If you’re going to be mean, I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being mean,” Beam insisted as he pulled his wrist out of Forth’s hold before resuming what he was doing. That time he was a little more careful, but it still hurt. There was a cut on Forth’s eyebrow and his lip was split and there was a bruise forming on his other cheek. His knuckles were scraped up too. “I can’t believe you got into another fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. You should see the other gu- Ouch! Beam!” Forth pulled his head away when Beam added too much pressure again. Beam didn’t seem the slightest bit sorry, either. “Be nice to me. I’m hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your own damn fault. I can’t believe y-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even going to ask what happened? It isn’t my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Beam gave him a look that told him that he doubted Forth was telling him the truth. It was almost the end of the term, and Forth had done really well at keeping out of trouble since he and Beam had gotten together, but still. Beam knew that despite his positive aspects, Forth was still a hot-headed engineer. “Okay, I mean it was kind of my fault as we went and started the fight, but - Hey! Don’t look at me like that. The fucker jumped one of my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Beam’s brow furrowed a little at that as he threw away what he’d used to clean the cut on his face in order to get a new piece of cotton to clean his knuckles with from the first aid kit that he’d left at Forth’s apartment a while ago. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forth let out a heavy breath and watched as Beam worked on taking care of the injuries to his hand. “I was hanging out with Arthit, that engineer from the other school I told you about?” Beam nodded his head, letting Forth know he knew who he was referring to. Forth hissed and tried to pull his hand away but Beam didn’t let him, continuing to work on making sure everything was fine instead. “This guy comes out of nowhere and starts insisting he’s been harassing a friend of his and - I mean, it’s Arthit. He can have a short temper, but he doesn’t harass people for no reason. Anyway, this guy sucker punched Arthit and started whaling on him, so of course I stepped in to help. Turns out this guy was lied to by this little f- Jesus Christ that hurts!” Forth did yank his hand away from Beam that time, when he’d put a little too much pressure and the ointment Beam put onto it stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t.” Forth huffed out a breath as Beam just worked on getting a gauze bandage to wrap around his hand to keep the open scrapes clean until they heal. “Anyway, there’s this kid that seriously hurt one of Arthit’s friends and was harassing the friend, right? So, Arthit, me, and the guys went to go make sure that kid didn’t bother the friend anymore. This dude that attacked Arthit today was told that he harassed the kid without cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beam continued frowning as he tied the gauze in place, tightening it just a little more than necessary, making Forth wince. “Sounds like an endless circle and doesn’t excuse you jumping into the middle of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what? Was I supposed to just stand there and let my friend get hurt? It was off campus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Beam sighed and threw away what he wasn’t going to keep and put everything else back into the kit. “No, I know you couldn’t do that. Just… You need to be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forth smirked a little at that, leaning in toward Beam while Beam leaned back. “Are you worried about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Beam grabbed the first aid kit and got up from the couch in order to take it to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forth followed him and after he put the first aid kit under the sink, he wrapped his arms around Beam’s waist from behind. “Thank you Doctor Beam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mn.” Beam turned to face Forth then, seeming to inspect the injuries on his face there in the brighter light of the bathroom. “You guys didn’t go after that kid, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Forth laughed and held up a hand in surrender when Beam hit his shoulder at that. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding. We’re not- Look, unless he does something to deserve it, the kid is safe from anything more than idle threats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Forth lifted his hand to silence Beam’s complaint at that by gently pressing his fingers to Beam’s lips. He smiled softly and shook his head. “It isn’t my place to know. My friend asked for my help because his friend was hurt. It’s as simple as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beam grabbed Forth’s wrist and pulled his hand away. “How do you know that he’s not just railroading this kid and turning you against him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forth shook his head. “Arthit isn’t that kind of person. I know him. I trust him. It’s like… If Pha came up to you and told you that someone did something horrible to Yo and he wanted your help - would you help without question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beam sighed softly and he nodded. He knew that he would. Phana was one of his closest friends, after all. While he hated to admit it, he understood where Forth was coming from. Even if he didn’t agree to their course of action, he understood the meaning behind it. “You’re a good friend, Forth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forth just smirked again as Beam huffed out a complaint at his cocky response, but all fight seemed to fade from Beam when Forth leaned in to kiss him gently. The remaining tensions in Beam’s shoulders faded away and he sighed softly into the kiss that continued until Forth pulled away with a hiss because of his split lip. “Worth it,” he commented, only to start laughing when Beam rolled his eyes and walked away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, across town at his own university, Arthit was sitting at one of the tables around campus surrounded by his friends while holding some ice up to his face as he recounted to them what had happened while being blocked from view by Prem, Knot, and Bright standing between him and the others in the area. The freshmen students are sitting scattered about the area talking while working on homework and recounting what had happened at the beach only a little while before. Kongpob seemed incredibly distracted. Em kept trying to talk to him, but Kongpob wasn’t really listening. He hadn’t told Em what was wrong, yet, but Em knew that something was bothering him. Em was more focused on that than the whispers of the students around them trying to figure out what the hazers were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the students seemed concerned they were going to try to pull something on them, to go back to how things had been before the beach trip. Others were saying that something was wrong with Arthit, and that, more than anything seemed to get Kongpob’s attention. “What about P’Arthit?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the medical students just showed up over there,” he was told by one of the people at the table, gesturing over to where the older students were gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kongpob stood up and didn’t listen when Em asked where he was going but before he actually moved from the table an unknown student was seen stalking over in the direction of the hazers. “Ai’Arthit!” the guy said loudly, making everyone turn to look at him. Nobody seemed to recognize him but he looked far angrier than any of the hazers had ever imagined they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell told him?” Arthit groaned, rolling his eyes when the others all pointed to Bright, who immediately denied having done so despite stepping away from Arthit along with the others. Arthit sighed and stood up to face the unknown student as Kongpob slowly sat back down in his seat. He wasn’t sure what was more surprising, the fact that this guy was walking right up to Arthit with zero fear or the  fact that Arthit very clearly had some bruises on his face. “Ai’Type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Type demanded as he grabbed Arthit’s face, turning his head to look at the injuries better. “What the fuck is this? I leave you alone for a couple of days and I hear that this happened! You better have a good explanation, Arthit Rojnapat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can he do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he have a death wish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P’Arthit is just letting this guy do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were all kinds of different confused questions by the others who were near enough to see what was going on. Kongpob looked over at Em, who was just as confused as he was. He had to immediately shut down the growing uneasiness he felt when he heard someone giggling out a (hopefully) joking comment about this Type person being Arthit’s boyfriend. Arthit didn’t have a boyfriend. Right? He would have said something already. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Type demanded as he let go of Arthit and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, the students lingering around weren’t sure what was more surprising; the fact that this guy just walked up and started shouting at Arthit, or the fact that Arthit just looked so resigned to the fact that that the guy was yelling at him in the first place and was letting him do so. “Are you done?” Arthit asked, looking incredibly over the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I am not done. Can I go one week without one of you doing something stupid? Fuck. Last week it was Bright getting himself into that situation-” He gestured to Bright, who immediately complained and said that it hadn’t been his fault. “Now this? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t tell your mo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N’Type. Do you want to know what happened or not?” Type huffed at being interrupted by he nodded his head. Arthit looked over to where there were others around, and Kongpob sat up a little straighter when Arthit’s gaze seemed to linger on him. Arthit then looked back to Type. “Let’s go back to my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you owe me a good explanation. And food. I’m missing dinner for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Apologize to Tharn for me later.” Arthit lifted an arm and draped it over Type’s shoulder before leading him away. He told Knot and Bright to come with them - after a few seconds’ thought, he had Tutah and Prem join them as well. “We’ve got to do something about the kid again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent as they walked away. Nobody seemed quite sure what to do or say while left in the aftermath of… that or how they continued to be witnesses to these disconnected moments that felt like they were seeing something they weren’t supposed to be seeing. “What the hell just happened?” Nobody seemed sure who had asked the question but it was the one question resonating with everyone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me <a href="https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/">on tumblr</a>! I take prompts and talk about anything you wanna chat about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>